Cyphon
Personal Data : * Real Name: Jonathan "Nathan" Pratt * Known Aliases: Nate, "Chaos" * Species: Human/Caelesti hybrid * Age: 32 * Height: 5' 11" (Human Form). 6’ 3” (Deific Form). * Weight: 195 lbs (Human Form). 512 lbs (Deific Form). * Eye Color: Grey (Human form). Glowing Green (Deific Form). * Hair Color: Black * Identity: Secret * Nationality: U.S. Citizen * Occupation: **Former: Special Operations Officer, Thief, Mob Enforcer **Current: Assistant Manager, "Sammich!" Restaurant * Place of Birth: Chicago * Base of Operations: The Citadel (The PK HQ), Chicago * Marital Status: Divorced * Known Relatives: Harold Pratt (Grand-Father), Anna Pratt (Grand-Mother), Joseph Pratt (Father), Sakina Pratt (wife, deceased) Training : Though only in his mid 30's, Pratt is already a seasoned veteran and a gifted covert agent with exceptional skills. A former U.S. Marine Lieutenant with an impressive combat record, Pratt underwent Reconnaissance, Force Reconnaissance and Scout Sniper training while in the U.S. Marine Corps. He attained dockets that permitted him to train with the U.S. Army Airborne School and the U.S. Navy Underwater Demolition Team, becoming qualified as a Navy SEAL. A list of Pratt's training/schools is as follows: * United States Marine Corps Boot Camp * United States Marine Corps School of Infantry * Marine Sniper School * SERE * Basic Reconnaissance Course while at Marine Corps School of Infantry * BUD/S (basic underwater demolition/SEAL) * United States Army Airborne School With his training, Pratt is well-versed in conventional and unconventional warfare, proficient in not only basic infantry skills, but in special operations which includes the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. He is also thoroughly trained and experienced in guerilla warfare and counter terrorism. He is highly trained in various forms of camouflage, stealth and infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of Search and Destroy, Combat Search and Rescue or Reconnaissance missions. Pratt is a skilled Paratrooper and Frogman. His hand-to-hand combat skills are more than sufficient to allow him to incapacitate and kill men much stronger than he is, as well as to deal with groups of armed and unarmed enemies, killing them all without weapons if deemed it necessary. Associates : ● Sakina Pratt (wife, deceased) - Nate and Sakina met as teenagers in high school in Chicago and lived in the same neighborhood. The exceedingly clever, pretty girl and the brainy boy were quick friends, and eventually became 'high school sweethearts' but eventually drifted apart when Sakina attended The School of Visual Arts far away in New York City and Nate had joined the Marines. They didn't run into each other again until several years later when he happened to wander into a art gallery Sakina was employed at. They reconnected... the sparks between them obvious. The two soon returned to their relationship and married the following Spring. They enjoyed five years together before Jonathan disappeared. Before her untimely death in a tragic automobile accident, she had never given up hope that her husband was alive, and that she'd find him one day. ● ©2010 ChaosHornet, + Jason Quinn, All rights reserved. The name "Cyphon", as well as the fictional character creations "Jonathan Pratt", "Sakina Pratt", "Jack Slayton", "Cerberus", "Grey Razor" and the inclusive works of fiction are the sole property of Jason Quinn. Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology. This article is a work in progress. It may undergo critical changes while this message remains in place. As a courtesy, please avoid making minor edits to this page while this message is displayed, in order to avoid editing conflicts.